


Sickness

by LiveLongEatWell



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Episode 4, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongEatWell/pseuds/LiveLongEatWell
Summary: That bored, dull sickness that had sat in the bottom of Dongsik’s stomach like led is replaced with warm, swirling alcohol. A buzz in his veins that sends his heart beating heady. Loud in his ears, but swallowed by Inwoo’s warm breath.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Sickness

Scotch, golden brown - aged for over 50 years - and silky smooth, and poured into two seperate glasses for two bored men.

That’s how it started.

Two more glasses. And the stage is set.

That bored, dull sickness that had sat in the bottom of Dongsik’s stomach like led is replaced with a warm, swirling alcoholic buzz. A buzz in his veins that sends his heart beating heady. Loud in his ears, but swallowed by Inwoo’s warm breath.

Dongsik buries his mouth into the Director's neck. Kissing and sucking the flushed skin. Pressed together in a claustrophobic bathroom stall at some high-end VIP club. You have to wonder what the people in the other room would think if they heard them.

“Are,” Inwoo breathed, smile in his voice, “you marking me?”

Dongsik nipped him. Teeth grazing over that perfect skin then biting down. Hard. His hand came up to smother the groan Inwoo gave, another unbuttoning the middle of his ironed, white cotton shirt. Fingers meeting hot skin - lean and shaved that tingles with goosebumps - they searched until finding the spot over Inwoo’s heart. Racing like a jackrabbit.

He chuckles, “Hot for me, Director?” Not giving the man an opportunity to respond he forced him to sit on the closed toilet. Grinding their covered cocks together. He could feel the man’s muscles in his thighs. Hard and steady as they held him on top. Inwoo’s hand came from his back to grip the nape of Dongsik’s hair. They pulled back, ripping his mouth from his neck.

Dongsik laughs, low and manic. Voice trembling around the room.

_God_. What would people _think_ if they heard?

Eyes meeting. Dongsik released his hand over Inwoos’ mouth and attacked it with such a ferocity, Inwoo nearly fell. The man was softer than a woman. Stubble that should have been there was cut clean away. God. He could kiss his face all night.

Again, Dongsik ground. Blood pooling to his cock and tightening his pants so hard he wanted to scream. Inwoo’s hands gripped his hair. Pushing him further towards him.

“I _want_ you,” he growled against his lips. Hips meeting. “To fuck me.” Dongsik trembled. Hand over Inwoo’s heart digging their nails into his chest. Dragging them down and slipping under the waist of his jeans.

Inwoo groans. Head tipping up and exposing his delicate neck. Dongsik could see the veins and oesophagus and saw himself parting it open with a knife. He saw the hickies, felt Inwoo’s throbbing cock and squeezed it.

“Here?” Asked Dongsik. Admiring how unmade Inwoo was. “You want me to fuck you in a bathroom stall? Let the people you work with know how you sound having my dick up your ass?” His smile was entirely innocent.

Inwoo’s eyes glinted. “You’re so certain you can make me scream.”

Dongsik leant back on Inwoo’s thighs, unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick - hard, red and waiting to explode. Inwoo stared at it, skin flushing in anticipation. “I’m not as gentle as I appear,” he taunted. Unbuckling Inwoo’s belt, watching his Director slowly grin.

“ _You_ , gentle?” Inwoo scoffed, lifting his hips slightly to let Dongsik pull his pants down his thighs. Entirely comfortable with his dick out in the open. “I wouldn’t have let you get this far if I thought you were the gentle type, Yook Dong _sik_.”

The innocent smile bloomed into something sharp and crazed, Dongsik leaned into Inwoo, rubbing them together. They both groaned and Dongsik forced two digits into his Director’s mouth.

“Suck,” he ordered as they humped.

Satisfyingly coated, Dongsik reached his hand down and slipped them into Inwoo. Pumping them in and out. In and out. Fingering him and breathing harder and harder until he couldn’t control himself any longer å- cock so stiff it aches - slipped himself in without warning.

Air rips from Inwoo in that single push. Mouth open against Dongsik’s. “Fucker,” he thinks he heard.

With long, hard stroked Dongsik pounds into him. Inwoo grips his head. Nails scraping against his scalp so hard Dongsik feels his skin break and warm blood drip down the base of his neck. It switches something inside, something crazier and hungry - hips working on their own momentum as his orgasm builds up from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock. Inwoo smells of copper and oak and pine and he rejoices in the sound of Inwoos’ bare ass squeaking red on the toilet seat.

A chaebol coming apart under the cock of a psychopathic office worker. Dongsik laughs and groans over the incoming moaning and whining of his Director. Taking pity, Dongsik licks and sucks Inwoos’ red swollen lips. Smiling when Inwoo starts meeting his thrusts. In no time Dongsik comes inside. A release of ineffable magnitude that leaves him light-headed. Inwoo comes seconds later, milky white streams coating his stomach and Dongsik’s blazer. That'll be a bitch to clean.

Dongsik thinks that if this becomes a regular thing, it could be better than killing. He kisses Inwoo on the neck, exactly where he could see veins pulsing, and bites.

“We should do this again sometime soon, Director.”

This time, it’s Inwoo who laughs.


End file.
